Anti-Personnel and Anti-Vehicle Land Mines, Greece
Committee: Disarmament Question of: Anti-Personnel and Anti-Vehicle Land Mines Submitted by: 'Greece ''Noting ''with deep concern of the remaining three nations (Turkey, Belarus and Ukraine) who missed non-extendable deadlines in 2008 and 2010 to fully destroy their stockpile of anti-personnel landmines in four years and clear all minefields in territory in ten years, ''Bearing in mind the Mine Ban Treaty (aka Ottawa Treaty) signed in 1997 by 156 states altogether (including Turkey, Belarus and Ukraine), agreeing to the prohibition of use, stockpiling, production and transfer of anti-personnel landmines, Reaffirming that the Mine Ban Treaty defines ‘anti-personnel and anti-vehicle landmines’ as the following: a mine designed to be exploded by the presence, proximity or contact of a person and that will incapacitate, injure or kill one or more persons, Further deploring the vast number of casualties that have occurred with very limited health and rehabilitation facilities for victims, especially in Sub-Saharan African countries (which has been the most severely affected) like Angola and Mozambique, Reaffirming the Mine Ban Treaty as a major global humanitarian initiative that has led to a Noble Peace Prize which shows its success, Noting with regret of the large areas of valuable land that are consequently put out of use and therefore cannot be further developed into a site for: #agricultural sector #public housing #public facilities (e.g. library) #public school #hospital #government research centre #reallocation of private firms Further recalling the current lives of citizens endangered by stepping unknowingly on anti-personnel landmines and that one quarter of all war wound injuries are resulted from the use of anti-personnel landmines, Expressing its satisfaction of the Second Review Conference held in Cartagena, Columbia in December 2009, revealing that 90/130 states have destroyed all landmines, with the US’ figures at 42 million anti-personnel landmines, Noting with approval of the Cartagena Action Plan, containing strong commitments to improve the quality and quantity of available assistance to anti-personnel landmine victims, to carry out stockpile destruction and further landmine clearance. :1. '''Encourages the remaining countries who are currently excluded from the treaty to sign the Mine Ban Treaty to support the listed agreements in the treaty; :2. Calls upon all nations for the agreement of the Cartagena Action Act to now be fully implemented by intensifying the search for existing landmines, to actively take part in mine clearance, to increase regulation checks and to continue to fulfill the acts listed in the Cartagena Action Act; :3. Requests the UN to support the victims of landmines by giving further health aid, such as: ::(a) building more hospitals, ::(b) providing education to civilians on the location of landmines, ::© providing psychological treatment to the families of victims through funding in government run charity organisations; :4. Further invites the governments of all nations to support non-government charity organisations such as the International Committee of the Red Cross (ICRC) by subsidising them to create public awareness through printing posters, making edcational documentaries and invigorating the actions of the public to give aid and/or help in charity work; :5. Expresses its hope for Turkey, Belarus and Ukraine to destroy their stockpile of anti-personnel landmines and demine all land within their territory as soon as possible to ensure the safety of all citizens. Category:WyMUN/Disarm Topic 1 Category:WyMUN Conference